


It's...Kinda What It Looked Like

by Alazan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles is Danny's Nephew, Stiles is Not a Virgin, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is visiting his Uncle Danny and cousin Eric on his last summer before he's off to college. As much as Danny would love to bond with his nephew and show him around...work gets in the way. </p>
<p>Enter Nahele who has to pick up something for Steve and Steve thinks it's a great win. Nahele hanging out with Stiles means Stiles won't be alone or bored, and he'll have a local show him the best places. </p>
<p>Turns out one of those best places is Nahele's room, where Steve catches them have sex...things get MORE awkward from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's...Kinda What It Looked Like

"Yo Uncle D!" Eric came into 5-0 HQ with a big grin on his face. But at Danny's scowl he was quick to correct himself, "Danny! Uncle _Danny_! Sorry."

"You seem full of a lot of energy today, Eric. More than your usual Jersey brand of high spunk energy I mean." Steve commented.

Danny furrowed his brows as he looked at his partner, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?" Steve asked, turning to look at the blond. 

"Usual brand of Jersey spunk?"

"Well, just that you and Eric share the same mannerisms and high energy that seems to be native to New Jersey." Steve commented.

Danny was about to reply but Eric cut in. "Sorry to cut this short. I know it's cute and you two live for it, but we gotta get going."

Steve and Danny were pointing at each other to the other when Eric said they liked their bantering. They did, but they kept denying it fiercely each and every time it was brought up. When Danny pointed at Eric with a finger gun and nodded before patting Steve on the shoulder, Steve had to ask. "Where are you going?" 

"Cousin of mine is visiting from Cali. He got a full ride to Standford so Uncle D- _anny_! Danny, _Daniel_ , offered to house him for his last summer get-away before school starts!" Eric said with an exciting grin.

"Oh....another one. Should I feel invaded?" Steve joked.

"Ha. You're funny. You would be so lucky to be in our presence." Danny began but Eric showed him the time on his phone. Danny turned to Steve. "We'll continue this later. I have to go pick him up at the airport."

"You want me to come along?" Steve offered.

"No thanks. It's bad enough you volunteered when my mother visited and you didn't let me drive my own car. No, thanks babe. I got this one." Danny said as he waved to Steve and pulled Eric along. 

* * *

 

"Yo! Stiles!" Eric cried as his cousin came to view. 

Stiles turned when he heard his name and smiled brightly as he went to hug his cousin. "Hey man! How the crime fighting going?"

"Oh dude, it is da- _bomb_! I get to look at so much awesome stuff, and I get to work with Uncle D and crack his cases!"

"A-hem!" 

"Sorry Uncle D! _Danny_! Sorry..." Eric corrected himself. 

Stiles looked between them before Eric explained. "He doesn't like me calling him Uncle D."

"No, I do not. But that's not what matters. Hey, kid, how are you? Come here, bring it in!" Danny said as he pulled Stiles into a hug.

Stiles laughed as he hugged his uncle. 

"How's your old man?" Danny asked. 

"Good. Probably thinks he can get away with a few more strips of bacon and red meats with me gone, but I've got my spies." Stiles replied.

Danny made a wounded face, "A man can't live off of rabbit food."

"But a healthy human being, who is supposed to the the head of the Beacon Hills Sheriff's department, can't live off of red meats and potatoes, either." Stiles countered.

"He's got a point." Eric commented. 

Danny rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, I get the same from Grace."

"How is she?" Stiles asked as they made their way from the gates to Danny's car. 

"She's good. Really good. Good grades, good ethics....uh...cell phones sorta starting to turn her into the pre-teen nightmare I was warned about." Danny deadpanned, "But she's good." 

They hopped into the car and began to drive off as Stiles told them about California(without the monstrous bits) and Danny and Eric told him about Hawaii.

* * *

 

Danny had dropped Eric off when he received a call about being needed on a case. Ten minutes later he gets a call himself, asking him to come into work for the same case. Danny apologized to Stiles as he headed to 5-0 HQ. 

"I'm really sorry about this. But I promise once we wrap this up, we'll do all the typical Hawaiian stuff. Shaved iced, surfing, the works, ya know."

Stiles smiled at his uncle and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'm a cop's kid. I know how it goes."

"Still, I feel bad about this. You're a good kid. Taking care of your pops, keep up with your grades, getting a full ride to _Standford_!" Danny said proudly. 

Stiles blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, well, if you feel bad maybe I can come along. I've actually helped dad with a few cases back home. I'm _not_ new to this." 

"Sorry kid, no. Your safety is top priority and I ain't telling your dad you got involved in crime when you're on my watch. So...just wait in my office, okay? I'll bring you a tablet and you can watch a few movies on Netflix." Danny said. 

"What's this?" Steve asked, coming out of his office. 

"Steve, this is my nephew Stiles. Stiles this is my partner, Steve McGarrett." Danny said as he introduced the two. 

Steve and Stiles shook hands with the typical, "Hey nice to meet ya." "You too." formalities. 

"Grace is with Rachel on the Mainland so Stiles has nowhere to go at the moment and we're on a case." Danny explained. 

Steve frowned and apologized. "Normally I would let Danny go, but this is a serious one and we need all hands on deck."

Stiles raised his hands defensively. "Guys...it's _okay_!" He stressed. "Look, I got some money from graduation. I got a fully charged phone with GPS. I can just go do a little gift shopping for my friends back home and get that out of the way so I can have the rest of my vacation to hang out. I'm 18 now, I can handle myself."

"You sure?" Danny asked hesitantly.

Before Stiles could reply, Nahele came through the door with a visitor's badge hanging from his tank top. 

"Hey guys." Nahele greeted before smiling at Steve. "You got the location for the piece?"

Steve snapped his fingers. "Stiles can go with Nahele to go pick something up for me. That way he won't be alone, be with someone close to his age, someone we _trust_ , and a local who can show him around the best places! Win-win."

"I don't want to impose." Stiles said quickly. 

Steve shook his head, "Nonsense. You don't mind, do you Nahele? Danny's nephew is here from the Mainland for vacation but we got a case to work on. Mind keeping an eye on him?"

"No, course I don't mind. Anything for you." Nahele said before turning to Stiles and extending his hand. "Nahele Huikala."

"Stiles Stilinski." 

* * *

"Nahele? Stiles? You guys here?" Steve asked as he closed the door behind them. 

He got a text earlier that said that Nahele was going to teach Stiles the basics of surfing in the back of Steve's house. And after they were just going to order something to eat and watch TV. 

The case had dragged on a bit but nothing they couldn't handle. Danny had to go do a few errands, buy some more groceries now that Stiles was going to be staying with him for a while. Steve offered to drive Stiles to Danny's place should he want to, or Danny could join them later. All depending on the time and things that got done on Danny's errand list. 

"Guys?" Steve called out again.

Maybe they were still outside? He looked out but there wasn't anyone out there. He was about to call them when he heard a 'thump'. That made him raise an eyebrow in question. What would they be dong upstairs? He went upstairs to investigate, but though he heard the sounds it didn't _click_ until too late.

_"Fuck...harder...fuck, right there...fuck..."_

_"Oh my god...so_ tight...fuck...HOLY SHIT, STEVE!"

"WHAT?"

 Nahele and Stiles scrambled to cover themselves but both looked like deer caught in headlights. 

"Um...uh...I..." Steve had no idea what to do or say, so he just turned around and walked away while blushing madly. 

He'd just reached the kitchen when Danny came in carrying Chinese take-out. "What's the matter with you? Look like you've just seen a ghost."

Before Steve could reply, Stiles and Nahele race downstairs, very disheveled, panting, and looking around wildly. Danny looked from the pair to Steve before demanding, "What the hell is going on!?"  

 


End file.
